Forum:Character Builds - not suitable for a wiki
Am I the only person who thinks that the "Character Builds" section doesn't really belong in a wiki? The section is already flooded with useless information (poor/incomplete builds), and the way it is laid out only encourages more of the same. If there _must_ be a character build section, then just put the facts - what the various skills do for each character, how the skill point system works (although both of these subjects are covered elsewhere), and _at_most_ a single example build. The idea of a wiki is that it's a database of _facts_ - but character builds are nothing but personal opinions of what makes a good character. It seems reasonable to have a section in the forum for this kind of "stuff" (read: fanboy rubbish), but it surely doesn't belong in the wiki proper. If my point isn't clear enough, check out the Wikipedia page for "cheese". You don't see an endless list of things that you can make with cheese do you? Of course you don't - if you did the page would be so flooded with useless information that it would itself be useless. Rawlyn 03:49, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :But the facts are already all there. There already is a page for each and every skill. The problem with builds is that they are subjective, and a wiki isn't supposed to be. That leaves only two options: :#Get rid of the builds entirelly. :#Keep the current system, where they are "owned" by a single person. :I get where you are coming from, but I must admit I would rather have the build pages then nothing. Besides, except for Mordecai, the pages are fine (although they will probably bloat). I see two solutions, which aren't exclusive. :#Set a standard of quality, and remove any build that doesn't match it. Also, enforce a smart naming scheme. The build should be identifiable from the name (wtf is a "Mass Genocide" genocide build). :#Create a couple (just a few) "standard" builds, that are not owned by anyone, that anybody can edit. Happypal 08:59, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't particularly care for character builds cluttering up the main article namespace either. Seeing as they are the opinions of various contributors, I propose that they be confined to contributors' personal pages. They can be set up as sub pages, categorised and the four or five category pages can be linked to a single article in the main namespace. -- WarBlade 09:13, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I think that WarBlade has identified the happy medium, moving them into the original authors' User: namespace and then maybe sorting/categorizing them on a Main namespace article. 15:00, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::keeping them search-able in the side search borderlands wiki thing would also be good, it'd suck to have to go find a user then click on some page in there page for builds, like fumbling blindly in the dark, personally that would be a bad turn for me on this wiki.Toolazytomakeaaccount 19:07, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::That's why I recommended that something should be left in the main namespace to direct casual observers to the appropriate pages. -- WarBlade 19:33, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- I think character builds are just fine, but only as long as people take the time to completely explain them and say what type of play style they are best used for. They should also include examples of what weapons, class and grenade mods, etc. work best with that mod. In this manner, people looking for ideas for better builds can look at what other people have used to help them for their own opinions. A wiki is for sharing information, and this is simply a way to share information from experience about what does and doesn't work well.-A Fistful of Lightning A wiki isn't a database of facts, it's a database of knowledge. In this case, it's a database of knowledge about Borderlands. Builds should stay, but maybe they do need cleaned up. Infact, take a look at the MMO Guild Wars, if you've ever heard of it. Every Guild Wars wiki has pages about builds you can use in the game. Builds are simply groups of skills that work well together, and maybe even better with certain weapons, shields, or mods. Names like 'Mass Genocide' is just a name. I'd rather see that then 'xxxkillerbuildxxx' or something plain like 'Fire Siren'. Builds are helpful not only to inexperienced users, but experienced ones too. Like I said, I think builds should stay, but maybe the way they are listed, or displayed, should be cleaned up. - Kriotic 00:58, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Using the Guild Wars example, there is a lesson in the way Guild Wars Wiki handles the issue of character builds. GWW Build Article Policy. Only generic build concepts that are well known to the Guild Wars community appear in the main namespace. Specific builds, down to point distribution and weapon choices, stay in user pages. That's basically what I was suggesting earlier, plus the inclusion of some general build concepts. Borderlands is far less complex than Guild Wars is though, with much of Borderlands' complexity tied to equipment variations. By contrast Guild Wars has standardised weaponry and a vast plethora of skill and attribute variations. For that reason anything a Borderlands wiki might have in the area of catering for generic build ideas will be significantly smaller, to the point where it may not be of much use at all. -- WarBlade 02:10, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ---- Character builds probably count as Guides http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Template:Guide http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Template:User_Guide. --Volkai 16:38, January 7, 2010 (UTC)